A Day To Begin The Rest Of Our Life
by daisylollyxx
Summary: One morning Jeff wakes up without his boyfriend, he finds a note which gives him directions to what will be a surprise. With small presents along the way Jeff makes his way to the best present he could hope for.


**A/N: This came to mind and I didn't want to lose the idea so I began to write a few notes about it and before I knew it I was absorbed into writing it so here it is I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, the characters, or the song Mine by Taylor Swift. If you haven't listened to the song I suggest you do it is a good song.**

His eyelids fluttered open, the summer sun streaming through the open curtain. He stretched his arms above his head, trying to sit up a weight pushing down on his chest. He looked down to see a blonde head of hair resting on his stomach. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was eight o'clock he detangled himself from the blonde, knowing he would be asleep for an hour more at least he headed to the kitchen to get everything organized.

The blonde awoke in the bed alone, he sadly looked around the room it was 9:30 so he assumed his boyfriend was in the kitchen blindly he put on a pair of pants and shuffled into the kitchen. Saddened even more when he found the kitchen empty, the smell of pancakes wafting from the dining  
room drew him towards the door. Standing in the doorway he saw a breakfast laid out with all his favourite things, but still his boyfriend nowhere to be found. The blonde walked towards the table seeing a piece of paper rolled up tied together with some ribbon, he picked it up untying the paper reading the note.

'Morning babe I had to go out this morning. Happy anniversary, enjoy your breakfast. Lots of Love, Nick.'

It was signed with a heart. The blonde sat down and began to eat, after breakfast he had a long shower, the hot water relaxing his muscles. He quickly dried, wrapping the towel around him stepping into the bedroom he saw his phone flashing, signaling a text message.

'Follow these directions; they will lead you to a surprise.' At the end of the text was the address of their usual coffee shop. He quickly dressed in pale blue tee, black skinny jeans and converse, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys before beginning his walk to the coffee shop.

Opening the door caused the familiar bell to ring; he looked around wondering if Nick was waiting for him there. He looked up to see their favourite barista Jessie. "Hey Jeff." She called out. "Hi." He replied smiling. "This is for you." She said passing over a coffee. "It's already paid for; also I have to give you this." She said sliding a piece of paper across the counter. Jeff thanked her taking the coffee and the piece of paper. Unfolding it two words were written followed by a heart similar to the note he found that morning.

'Dance Studio.'

He left the coffee shop heading down the street into the little dance studio. Jeff walked through the reception to the desk, Callie was sitting there. "Hi Jeff, this is for you." She said passing him a small chocolate and a note. Eating the chocolate he unfolded the note which had one simple word followed by a heart.

'Library.'

Jeff thanked Callie, before heading out down to the library. Thinking he knew what his boyfriend was doing he headed straight to his little reading corner which was tucked in behind one of the shelves. There he found another note lying next to a single red rose. He picked up the rose twirling it between his fingers smelling the sweetness of it as he read.

'I guess you worked out that I'm taking you to all your favourite places, the last surprise is waiting for you in Central Park.'

Just like the rest the note was signed with a heart. Jeff began the long walk to Central Park; he watched the birds flying through the trees as he walked through Central Park. He was smiling at the kids playing when he heard music begin to play which wasn't uncommon so he didn't take notice of it until it began to get louder. It was then that he realised that it wasn't music being played by a group singing a cappella, he began to think of his high school days, when he was a member of the warblers. He heard someone start singing.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

The singer came and stood in front of Jeff, looking up instantly recognizing the curly hair. Another singer took over, who he recognised by his eyes, Jeff was bouncing around like the kids he had passed earlier when he saw who it was.

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Both singers joined together their voices blending together as magically as Jeff remembered.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

By this point six others had joined singing backup vocals.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

A single voice took over from behind the group of eight.

_Oh oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

Jeff flashed back to the first week he and Nick moved to New York. They got into a silly little fight; they didn't speak for three days after that which was hard not knowing anyone else in New York at the time._  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone  
_A tear slipping down Jeff's cheek, knowing it's what he should have done after their fight when Nick ran out, but he was stubborn and thought he was right so Nick was the one who had to apologise.

_You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
_Nick sang coming through the middle of the group, the rest still singing back up.

_(Hold on, make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?  
(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now  
(Yes, yes) and I can see it  
I can see it now  
_

Nick finished staring straight at Jeff, moving forward to take Jeff's hands in his own. "Jeff I know we've had our fights, time without speaking to each other and questioning how we made it through what we have. But I know that I love you and you love me, I've known it since we met freshman year moving into our dorm, we've been inseparable since then. I know it took me a year and a half to finally admit how I felt but I was scared I would ruin the amazing friendship we had, as soon as I saw you that day I knew I was making the right decision, just like I do now." Nick said releasing his hands, reaching into his pocket and opening a ring box. "Jeffery Sterling, will you marry me?" He held his breath waiting for a response. Jeff stood tears running down his face choked out a 'yes'. Nick slipped the ring onto Jeff's finger kissing him.

"I can't believe I'm engaged." Jeff said running to Kurt who proceeded to jump up and down squealing with Jeff. Once they'd calmed down, they joined the rest of the group sitting on the grass. Jeff lay between Nick's legs, looking around the circle at his high school friends he felt as though they were back at Dalton hanging in the gardens. He watched Wes and David pulling pranks on Trent and Thad, showing that they had hardly matured in the six years that had passed since they graduated. Trent and Thad still falling into Wes and David's traps stuck together. Hunter and Sebastian had both loosened up since high school the power of their captaincy slowly gone away.

They spent the day catching up on each other's lives, they all lay watching the sky turn from a bright blue to a pinky orange as the sun began to set. "A beautiful ending to a perfect day." Blaine said as the sky turned dark and the city began to light up. Jeff looked up into his now fiancés eyes and said. "A day to begin the rest of our life."


End file.
